


Cocoa

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lost dog, Reader Insert, annoying reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You find a lost dog and make it your personal mission to save it and annoy Crowley.





	Cocoa

“Stop the car!” you screamed and opened the door to the still moving Bentley. Crowley swore and slammed on the breaks just in time as you jumped out.

“What are you doing?” Crowley yelled at you as you started jogging away. He got out of the Bentley to go and follow you when he saw you kneel down to the ground. He was worried for a moment that you were going to be sick until he saw a dog slowly walk up to you.

“That’s it, good job!” you softly told the dog and started petting its head. Your other hand trailed to its collar where you looked for a phone number. “Hello, Cocoa! It’ll be alright, we’ll get you back home.” You fished out your phone while petting the chocolate lab and dialed the number.

Crowley slowly approached but kept his distance so he wouldn’t scare the dog away from you. He muttered about not wanting the let the dog in his car, but one look from you and he knew that he’d cave.

“Great! We’ll drop her off,” you said into the phone before tapping end on the screen. You stood while holding onto Cocoa’s collar and led her to the Bentley. Crowley groaned as he got back in just thinking about the fur and slobber that would get on his precious seats. You watched the demon with a coy smile and got in after Cocoa jumped in.

“Next time I’m not stopping,” Crowley grumbled.

“I’ll still jump out of the car,” you chimed in. Crowley sighed knowing that you would if there was an animal that needed help. “Here’s the address,” you said and showed Crowley the navigation system on your phone.

“Right,” Crowley mumbled and began driving towards where Cocoa lived. He side-eyed you as you loved on the dog you had just met. He rolled his eyes and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

“Someone’s jealous,” you whispered to the dog with a giggle and kissed the top of the dog’s head.

“I bet it has fleas,” Crowley said with his jaw clenched tight.

“No! You don’t have fleas!” you cooed and pinched the dog’s cheeks. You tried to be as obnoxious as possible to annoy Crowley.

“We’re here.” Crowley stopped the car suddenly and opened the door. He didn’t bother waiting for you or the dog to catch up as he went to the front door and slammed his fist on it. You laughed lightly and let Cocoa run up to the door with her tail wagging a million miles a minute.

Crowley frowned and knocked on the door again. The owner was taking far too long to get to the door. You watched with amusement as you let the demon keep on banging on the door.

“Crowley,” you hummed.

“What?” he hissed.

“We need to go ‘round back and let Cocoa in the garden. The gate was left open and the owner’s not home.”

Crowley looked at you with the most annoyed face you’ve ever seen from him. Laughing, you gave him an innocent smile before leading Cocoa to the garden. You opened the partly closed gate and watched as the dog trotted into the garden. Waving goodbye, you hatched the gate shut and turned around to see the demon glowering down at you.

“Hello, Crowley!” you sang out to him.

“[Y/N].”

You stepped closer to him and pecked his cheek. You reached a hand up and ran it through his messy hair. Your arms wrapped around him and you looked up at him with a smile. He huffed out in annoyance and looked away from you so he wouldn’t crack.

“I love you,” you hummed. He remained silent and still wouldn’t look at you. “I love you more than Cocoa.”

“Well, I should hope so!” Crowley growled and looked down at you. He froze when he realized his mistake when he saw your smile and sighed. He had finally cracked. “I love you, too.”


End file.
